Top 7 Biggest Overtakes
The seven biggest overtakes in Piston Cup history. Dodging big ones do not count so the 2005 Dinoco 400 was NOT included. 7. 1980 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona - Alloy Wilson - 18th to 3rd (15 positions on lap 69) Pinkie: OH MY GOD! ALLOY WILSON! EIGHTEEN TO THREE IN JUST A MATTER OF SECONDS! OH MY GOD! 6. 2010 Copper Canyon 400 - Lightning Mcqueen - 34th to 19th(15 positions on lap 12) Bob: MCQUEEN OVERTAKES HALF OF THE PACK! WHAT A MOVE BY MCQUEEN! 5. 1992 Copper Canyon 400 - Kraig Shiftright - 24th to 8th(16 positions on lap 4) Spike: Klint Shiftright leading with Billy Ford second and The King 3rd. Chick Hicks is 4th. Back in the midfi- OH MY GOD! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! OH MY GOD! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT WAS LAST SEEN in 24TH POSITION! Pinkie: WHERE DID HE COME FROM!? Spike: I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! (faints) Pinkie: NO SPIKE, DON'T! (faints) (A white background with the black MS-DOS VGA text saying, "PLEASE STAND BY" appears. 14 seconds later, it cuts back to the race.) Spike: We are back unfortunately the both of us fainted so no commentary was done for a bit and the broadcast was cut BUT WERE BACK! Kraig Shiftright going from 24th to 8th was too much man. Kraig just killed it here at Copper Canyon. 4. 1977 Rev N Go 350 - The King - 28th to 10th(18 positions on lap 160) Spike: THE KING IS OVERTAKING CAR AFTER CAR! PROVING HE IS THE KING! 3. 1998 Washington 350 - Dirkson D'agostino - 31st to 10th(21 positions on lap 181/182 the reason why it shows 2 laps is because he started overtaking on turn 4 and ended overtaking by the start finish straight) Pinkie: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE (Serbia Strong)? DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? DIRKSON JUST OVERTOOK HALF OF THE FIELD AT LEAST! I MEAN I-I-I am just speechless. Spike: Did Dirkson really just do that? Pinkie: YES HE DID! Spike: A HISTORIC MOMENT AT TRUMAN SPEEDWAY IN WASHINGTON DC! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO MIGHT WIN NOW! UNBELIEVABLY HISTORIC RIGHT NOW! (meanwhile in the White House) Bill Clinton: OHHHH DID YOU SEE WHAT DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO DID! Hillary Clinton: What? Bill: HE WENT FROM 31st TO 10th IN SECONDS! IF DIRKSON WINS THIS RACE I AM INVITING HIM! (Dirkson ACTUALLY WON that race and he was invited by Bill and Hillary. It was his third win. His second in the 1997 No Stall 350 while his first was in the 1997 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400) Hillary: Sounds good Bill. (on the track) Claude: Did you see that Stacy? A part time racer overtook me and several other racers in mere SECONDS! Stacy: YEAH! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! Claude: No that is not. A freaking PART TIME racer overtook ME! Roger: WOAH! Luke: NO WAY! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO! The King: Dirkson's such a good racer. But you kids want me to win. 2. 1952 Fireball Beach 350 - Doc Hudson - 23rd to 2nd(21 positions on lap 145) 1. 1971 Nightdona 500 - The King - 24th to 1st(23 positions on laps 34/35 again two laps due to start finish straight overtaking) Rainbow: Mario Andretti leading! He has lead the whole race with Kraig Shiftright in 2nd and Cole Speedland in 3rd. WAIT WHAT THE HECK?! OH MY (Popeye toot) GOD! OH MY (Popeye Toot) GOD! STRIP FREAKING WEATHERS OUT OF NO (Dolphin Censor) WHERE! Pinkie: THE KING HAD GONE from 24th TO FIRST PLACE AN ABSOLUTELY HISTORIC MOMENT HERE AT NIGHTDONA SPEEDWAY! '''CARS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD WATCH INCLUDING GUAM AND ARGENTINA AMONG OTHER PLACES! Rainbow: LAP 34 OF NIGHTDONA SPEEDWAY THE KING TAKES THE LEAD FROM NOWHERE! '''I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE MY CAREER STARTED AND IN MY LIFE! Pinkie: HE NEEDED A MIRACLE THE KING! HE HAS DONE WHAT NO ONE ELSE HAS DONE BEFORE! Roger: HOLY (Dolphin Censor)! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST (Popeye Toot) DONE!? Luke: THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!! The King: That was quite a moment. I was NOT expecting to go from 24th to 1st in like few seconds but YES! I did it! Pinkie: It looks like The King has turned Piston Cup into baseball with that one move. That is a HOME RUN! Rainbow: YEAH! A HOME RUN! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments